The goal is the development of a computer-based tailored assessment technique for appraising psychopathological dimensions of personality. An item pool in excess of 4000 items is envisaged (the principal investigator has available extensive item files) spanning several dozen dimensions of psychopathology organized hierarchically from which approximately 300-400 items would be selected as most relevant to respondent's personality based on previous responses in combination with demographic and baserate information. The present feasibility study will undertake two studies, one dealing with the question of the number of items required for reliable decisions regarding the presence of an "elevated" scale score, and the second designed to develop and study sequential-hierarchical tailored testing in the domain of depression and related affective disorders, including the development and testing of necessary software and the appraisal of reliability and accuracy of classification. Plans for the second stage of the project include: (a) Implementation of a comprehensive, sequential system for appraising eleven domains of psychopathology; and (b) Undertaking validity studies.